Anthro
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Zane is finishing up a quick errand, but this... Is not quite how he wanted to end up. Three shady girls have him pinned. Who are they? Why are they here? Find out in: Anthro! Probably a T rating to be safe. Please review. Put whatever you want, even if you hate it! ZaneXOC. It's better than the summary. I honestly hate summaries! FINALE POSTED!
1. Prologue

_Anthro_

_By_: _NinjagoZ_

Zane. Cole. Kai. Jay. Only one will die, but can I let it be him? Not the one I love, PLEASE! Anyone but him. Everything is so wrong now. Could you have chosen killing your true love to save your friends?


	2. Encounter

As Zane approaches the Gardens of the Three Sisters to pick up Jay's Fig Newtons, he shivers in a slight amount of fear. Let mercy hold him close, for he feels three sets of eyes watching him. He approaches a park bench, and drops his eyes to the ground as he sees a glint. On the ground is his lost gold necklace! He leans over to pick it up, and feels as if he took bait of some sort.

A pair of glowing eyes appears in the woods. Zane dares whisper "... Jay? Are you playing tricks on me again? Hello...?" The glowing eyes narrow. "THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT JAY!" Screams the Nindroid as someone hurtles out of the trees. It lands on his back, and he stumbles around, crying out as if someone would hear. No, he was in an isolated stretch, and nobody could hear his pleas for help. Claws rake his back, and artificial blood flows out of his wounds. Zane reaches up and grabs the sleek fur belonging to his vicious attacker, and yanks on it with all his might. A loud caterwaul shrieks in his ears, and the white ninja gasps in agony. Whatever this thing is, it wanted him to die, and that was not currently acceptable. "GET OFF ME!" He screeches and he slams the ferocious enemy into a tree. The strange animal that was mauling him was not a dangerous wild beast, but a girl.

The girl- not quite, but close enough- wore a red sweater, a purple tank top cut off halfway, and a pair of blue shorts. Her hair was a honey brown, tinted with golden highlights, her bangs a snowy white. Her eyes were golden as the sun in the sky, only more radiant and beautiful. She had no human ears, only cat ears on the top of her head. Instead of nails, she had cat claws on her hands. The cat-woman had a long tail, fluffy at the end, just like a lion tail. Her teeth were straight, and pearly white. Her feet were bare, and had cat nails, just like her hand. She wore no make-up. She was pale as paper.

Zane was awestruck by her. She was beautiful, just like a supermodel, and was half cat. The kitten, as he decided she was, scrambled into the woods. Another set of claws and teeth replaced the kitten's, only stronger and more muscular, like an alligator. Ripping at his skin was another half animal, as he bet on it. The pain stinging the ninja of ice was unbearable, and faux plasma ran out of the cuts. As he snatched at the new foe, he found it's skin was not slick, but fuzzy. A bear! Thinks the amazed Nindroid. He struggles until he is dropped by the agonizing teeth, and whips around to see another girl. This one, her black hair is fuzzy, as well as her arms. Not too fuzzy, just enough to have that grizzly bear feel, but blends into her already mocha skin. The cub and kitten were both his age. Her eyes are brown, and a little bit grey on the edges. Her lashes were naturally long, her fuzzy hair beautiful. The cub has the same teeth as a normal bear, only smaller. Her nails were those of a grizzly, and her body seemed so fragile, yet so fit for combat. She wore a blue swimsuit, bikini style. She wore a pair of tennis shoes in the colors blue and purple. Her hair had a headband slicking her front hair into smooth, wavy bangs. Her skin seems smooth as satin, and soft as a pillow, and she was a stick figure. Pearly white teeth were in her fanged mouth.

Wasn't there a third pair of eyes? As if to answer that very question, a dry, scaly skin slammed into Zane, hurling him into a brier patch! "AGH!" screams the ninja in white as he tumbles through the thorny vines. The scaly tail of the next animalistic human threw him into a wall. The kitten and cub watch the lizard-like person hit Zane as if it was pin the tail on the donkey. He submits momentarily, then leaps up and throws the humanoid off him.

Another girl! Her skin was perfectly tan, a bunch of pixie short hair colored red hanging loosely. Her eyes were as beady black as obsidian. A lizard tail is up in the air, and is the exact color of the reptile's skin. Her clothing was a white t-shirt and a khaki skirt. Her feet had sandals on them. She glowered violently at Zane, and goes to hit him, but...

"NO! Don't hurt him anymore! He's scared enough!" The kitten cries with tears streaming down her face. Mocha cub turns to her in shock and yells "What? We're s'posed to rob him!" The kitten growls "I say not to. End of s-" The reptile interrupts "Just do as she says, girl. Shea says it's to be, it's to be. No questions asked." The trio scampers away, but the one dubbed Shea stares at him for a moment before turning tail. What just happened?

NinjagoZ: Hey guys. In case you have no idea what just happened, I'll sum it up: Zane meets half animal half people called Anthro. Please comment if you can. I'll respond as soon as possible. NinjagoZ out!


	3. Shea?

Shea(?) POV

I can't believe it... Oh god! I fell for a human! What do the others think of me?! They are SO mad! ... Who was that boy? Beach blonde, and pale, dressed in white, mysterious as an everlasting night! Heeeelp!

NinjagoZ: I'm sorry about the short chapter... I need names for the mocha skin bear cub, and the reptile girl with a tan! Help me out.


	4. The dark

Zane POV

As I stumble home in the darkness like a drunkard, I ponder whether I had been hallucinating. Cat girl, lizard girl, and a bear lady?! Had I been on some sort of drug, or do I need to lay off Ninjago city's water supply? I hold my head as I stagger toward our small, one bedroom apartment. My feet feel numb, my head aches, and my back is killing me. Blood is all over me, and I look like I have yellow fever. Just as I unsteadily approach the home we ninja lived in, I kneel down on instinct, vomiting all over myself. My uniform is a shade of yellowing brown from the macaroni and cheese Jay made, and my mouth has that regurgitated food around it, and I'm still throwing up. After I finish tarnishing my uniform with projectile puke, I feel a dizziness flow over me. The rain that had started creates a pool of water, and I keel over and collapse into the puddle. I had no clue Nindroids could get the stomach bug. My sight goes black just as I notice blood was infused in the vomit...

Snow. I awaken in a world of dazzling snow, pure white, the same color of my uniform. I was clean of all that puke, blood, and cuts. I was okay, caressed by a pair of arms. I look to see the face of my caretaker. It was a man, wrinkled and shaped by time. His hair was like a swan's feathers, thin and white. His eyes were a brilliant, softened blue, and his skin was pale. A white lab coat, a tee of a cold, crisp blue, and white slacks. My father. I turn away from the comforting light to see a horrifying sight that father attempted to shield me from. Someone was hooked up to a computer in an emergency room, measuring the heartbeat of the person. He or she was bloody, covered in a thick layer of vomit, blood, and even gravel. Their eyes were closed, their body in a critical state within a hospital. The only recognizable features were an outfit of white clothes, blood bubbling with each breath the person attempted to take, and... Beach blonde hair, naturally spiked and tangled with lack of care. I was the person on that bed, being watched over by that monitor. Kai, Cole, and Jay all sit beside the broken body that was me. Jay is weeping into his hands, ashamed he forced me to go retrieve his items when he should have taken responsibility for his loss. Kai is staring at the monitor, watching for any faults in my already faded heartbeat, seeing if I would flatline before the eyes of my friends. Cole is gripping my hand, wearing my golden necklace, and whispering absolutely silently. Praying for me to live, praying I won't die, praying and pleading for my life to be spared. Missing me. Nya comes in the room holding a glass of water, handing it to Cole. He sets it down on a table beside him.

I remove my father's embrace, seeing the pain my friends are in. If I chose to stay in my father's world, I would never hurt, never feel hungry. No longer feel summer's rage and winter's wrath. But my friends would never see me again. There was no way for me to rest in peace as long as they live. If I chose the darkness, the world I belong in, I might live again, held by my friends... My small, affectionate family. If not, I would be forced to wander the world until I see the light. A ghost in hell, the living world. I can see, not touch, the people I love so much. I know the risks of the dark.

I choose my path. The dark world. My father, my family in the past grips my arm and shakes his head. Ghosts cannot speak to the potentially living in the silver line... The place of choices. I whisper three powerful words: "I love you..." I cross the ethereal border between life, heaven, and hell.

May I borrow these words without disturbing the dead: The happy ones; and sad ones; The somber and the silent ones; The boisterous and glad ones; The good ones, yes, the good ones too, and all The Lovely Bad Ones.

Zane watches the promised land dissipate. Nindroids don't have souls to take to heaven, do they? Now the fates decide if he is to live or die...


	5. Ariel and Nylia

People, you are awesome. It took a while to choose the names for our mocha cub, Ariel, picked out by Zane-Ice-Fairy, and lizard lady, Nylia, picked out by JaysGirl2. Giving them both virtual cake! Round of applause, peeps! And we still have a story to write here, so... Roll the film, Jacob Black of Twilight! (Derp me for not having creativity)

Ariel POV

As I sit down in our abandoned chapel, I wonder about our brilliant leader's sanity. Shea never backs down, that crazy cat! If anything, we could've killed that boy on the spot. Not that he's gonna live, cuz we mauled him pretty bad. Nylia, a young redhead of our trio, enters my room, which is a damp wine cellar- WAS a damp wine cellar. I had pulled all the alcohol out and pushed it off a cliff. I was Ariel, a mocha skin bear, with a bob of curly black hair. My eyes were chocolatey, and my skin looks like porcelain to other people. I greet Nylia in my soprano tone voice, my happy voice. "Good evening, Nylia. What's up?" Nylia lets her blandly tan legs bend so she sits down, and wraps her strong tail up on her lap. She, instead, sounds like an upset alto. "Hello, Ariel. I am not sure if I am able to be as cheery as you. I am always cheerier than Shea, though. At least I smile, at least I'm happy and in sync with my heart. Shea has never had any emotion but anger, Ariel. What if... What if she's... Infatuated by the platinum haired warrior from yesterday...?" Nylia almost starts crying. We had placed a vow: Maidens in body, always. She was thinking my thoughts. She was seeing what I see. The boy and Shea, together in life, together in death... Nylia was afraid of losing Shea to the mysterious man of the human worlds. Why were we hiding? Humans hated us. We were never loved by anyone but each other. So we robbed humans of their food, their items, so we could survive by taking only what is needed by the 3 of us. I watch the girl I was fostering begin to let her tears fall, and I wrap my arms around the animalistic maiden. She was never to marry, never to love a boy. We made this vow so our children never came to be, never had to suffer. I couldn't say I wanted a child, though. I had strict belief that children were only dead weights on your dreams. I grew up in this place, was raised by my adopted mother. Shea was actually eldest of us, over 35 years old in actuality. She was cursed to be an eternal teenager. She was mother to our group, founder of our organization.

I couldn't let her down. Not when she did so much for us, after the hardship of supporting all of us. Our eternal guardian never wanted a mate because the man would die eventually. I couldn't accept her heart being broken now, and neither can Nylia.

The blondie boy has to die.

Nylia POV

I can't believe myself. I cry before my older "sister" because of a stupid boy?! I was Nylia, meaning Warrior of Strength in draconic language! I couldn't cry before any obstacle. Why was this futile boy causing heartache for us? My vision blurs as I cry harder and harder, my cheeks hot, my eyes burning from the salty liquids known as tears. Ariel hushes me quietly. "Shhh... It's okay, Nylia, it's all good... Shhh... Nothing is wrong..." I wanted to yell at her "NO, IT'S NOT 'ALL GOOD'! ARIEL, THE BOY HAS TO GO!", but all I could do was wail silently before my chocolate skinned soul sister. Her blackened skin was beautiful, a dream come true. The last thing those men we knock out is her, and they all think she's gorgeous. I wish my skin was darkened to her color. Maybe then I would be beautiful... "Nylia, he has to die..." Whispers Ariel. Her soothing voice lures me into the idea of killing the pale blonde. Shea was too good for him, and he didn't deserve one curve of our temptingly hot leader. Rage replaces my tears, fears, and sadness. Ariel was right. Kill him before he can hurt our leader. Kill him now.

Cole POV

As I open my eyes, the sun warms my cold skin. Where was I...? The ER. With a tear, I remember the events of the night before as the other two ninja enter the room. Zane was forced to be hospitalized. I had been worrying over Zane not returning home, but at midnight, we heard someone fall on the hard concrete outside. I run outside in a thrill of fear to find my worst fears had come true: Zane had been hurt. There was pools of blood on the ground, and Zane was unconscious on the ground in a mixed puddle of vomit and blood. I gave a cry of shock at the very sight of my best friend dying in a lake of his own blood, given no time to save himself from his hideous fate. I rushed him to the hospital in an ambulance, refusing to leave his side for one second. I never left him, not to sleep, or eat, or drink. All I could do is wait for my closest oddball to awaken from his coma. Chances are, he's not gonna live. He was dying of blood loss and infection. But still I wait for his time to come. The time to wake my immortal brother.

Zane POV

I must have died. I was not doing anything but look at fuzzy memories, badly taken photographs of who I was, what I was, what I had become. Then, the fog clears away, to leave me in a black nightmare. Haunting all of those who love.

I open my eyes and see everything.


	6. As only a shadow can

Another chapter thanks to a certain 3 people... You know who ya are! And if I put down (lullaby), anybody who watched the new Thundercats knows Wilykit's lullaby. That's what I'm talking about. Short chapter warning! Now let's rock this casserole!

Zane POV

I open my eyes, only to find my horror had come to life. I was not in my body at all, and was hovering next to the hospital. The medical center had a long golden thread sticking out of the window on the 5th floor. I trace the extended string to my own chest. What was a golden cord sticking out of my chest for? I follow the extension, glide through the window, to see the embroidery floss was connected to... Zane. My very body, which was beaten, battered, and bruised by those animalistic females. I feel the shock of my body's power was paralyzingly me. It was telling me that container for my spirit is still going to wait for me. I didn't move, though. This was too much to bear for a person such as me.

(lullaby) In the back of my mind, I being to hear whispering. Dark, evil, alien. But also seducing. A voice whispers above the rest. "Zane..." It says. I turn around to see my ex-girlfriend from before the ninja. She was Sabrina, a pale girl with curly black hair. She had abused me by hitting me with many things before I ran away from that village. Later, she hung herself after murdering half her village's inhabitants. I loved her, even through the pain and suffering she put my fragile body into.

"...Zane, come home... Come back to me... To him... To your brother in all but blood..." Sabrina was surrounded by shadows, and all but her face, hair, and arms were enveloped in the darkness. A man I'd also once cared about who killed and died crawls out of the shady mist. His head was upside down, his arms bent in the wrong direction. His mouth was frothing with blood, and then spit it onto me. His eyes were gone, and he was grimacing evilly. Sabrina reaches to take my hand, grips it, and starts pulling me into the dark vapors of a place of which is more wicked than what the devil hisself can comprehend in this many generations. As my arm passes into the shade, I feel a cold I had never felt before come over me. I start fighting the temptation of letting a cold that belonged to only the most wicked people, fighting for the very knowledge of my own name, existence, and ability to love. I struggle free of Sabrina, and dive into my waiting body as shadows begin to enfold it. (end lullaby)

No POV.

A pair of blue eyes open up as Cole loses his hope. Zane was no longer comatose!

Zane POV.

I open my human eyes numbly, and I swear I can see everything. I stare at the lightbulbs above me as I see hues of color make rings around the fluorescent bulbs. Dust takes in what little light it could, and shone like stars could. The white of my clothing is purer, whiter than I had remembered, and what color was coming off my pale skin? I tilt my head to see Cole. Had his violet eyes gotten darker when I was unconscious? And what about his hair? It had thickened immensely, to my curiosity. His uniform looked shadier, more like pitch black than midnight black. Wait a minute! All shade of black used to be the same old thing to me... Why was this becoming so much more difficult. The water glass Cole hands me emits a variety of amazing colors as I gaze at it's radiance. Almost dying changed my life... Forever.


	7. Shea's poem

Oh, fine. I guess you've been relentlessly tortured with waiting for long enough. Short chapter. Now, Shea is the main character in this chapter.

Shea POV.

I have been finding things at my door morning after morning. And a poem. His name, according to the gifts and poems, is Zane. I believe it means "Ambush". His poem said:

You are a star, shining brilliantly above the land. A desert rose standing out among the sand. Your eyes are like the sun, lighting the way through the darkness of this cruel world. Your skin is like a snowy silk, cool and soft. Your lips are like rose petals, dazzling and sensuous. You already stole my heart away, Shea.

From Zane.

All I can think about is him. He is in the air I breathe, the sights I see, the items I touch. His eyes are icy blue. His skin is nearly snow pale, not as pale as me, though. I was the exact color of snow. His hair was the color of sand, very much amazing. I wish he was mine... But, then again, he is mine.

Zane POV.

I hope she got my gifts.


	8. Naughty, naughty, naughty!

**Oh, guys, I've been grounded!** **I will be doing this on weekends when I can, peeps! Oh, I can also see you almost peeing yourselves because you want ZXS! ZaneXShea coming right up!**

Zane holds his old jacket in his arms. His breath turns to bright steam in the filtering light. His platinum-gold hair was straightly bristled by the cold winter day. Three months had passed since his near-death experience. He was finally being honest to himself: he had fallen for Shea, a half-cat, half-human. He had decided to leave her something to keep warm with. He murmurs "Shea, Shea, Shea... Why can't you be human? Why are you so secretive?"

"Because I am a wild girl, and I like the wild. Hello, Zane." Whispers a sweet, soft voice. He whips around, and sees the brunette beauty only inches from him. "SHEA!" He cries in surprise. She giggles, her cat ears twitching like mad. Shea happily says "How are you, Zane?" Zane feels his cheeks turn rosy pink when her sapphire pink lips peck his cheek. "I'm fine, just a bit cold... And you?" Shea laughs "I'm amazing, now that I'm with you! And cold? Please, mr. Roboto! You don't feel cold." She pauses, then adds in "Though I do,"

He remembers the jacket he's holding, and Zane hands it to her. Shea seems pleased, and purrs "You're so sweet! May I ask for a day with you...?" Shea blushes a light pink. Zane notices everything about her: Shea's smooth, strong body. Her muscles under the white skin. Her long, straight hair. And that golden shine within her eyes, displaying the stars in the night sky... He shakes out of the stupor. Zane answers the waiting kitten "Ok. You have me today... Kai, Cole, and Jay will not be pleased!" The twinkle in the white ninja's eyes signifies he's up for trouble at the moment...

Shea drags him into the village, her white hoodie covering her white cat's ears. Her golden eyes are in the shining spotlight of naughtiness. Zane stumbles behind her blindly, grinning ear to ear. The couple ends up in front of a frozen yogurt parlor, and she winks at Zane, obviously about to be notorious for something. Shea and Zane come inside, and she grips a spoon. No bowl, just a spoon. Nobody was attending the store, and she lunges toward the yogurt machines. She leans under the chocolate cake flavored yogurt, and presses the button. Her mouth fills with cake yogurt, and she swallows. She sits up, giggling "Hahaha! Zane, you have to try this!" Zane glances around, and mimicked the kitten. His mouth is filled with cake batter yogurt.

Shea glances at a mint yogurt machine, puts it in her hand... And Zane gets a neck covered in mint yogurt! He yells "HEY! You're gonna pay for that, Shea..." Her face is quickly covered with coconut flavor. Her temper rages, and she grips a blue plastic bowl. She fills it with yogurt, and dumps peanut butter frozen yogurt onto his hair! Shea dives behind the desk to dodge a black frozen yogurt.

Hearing footsteps, the pair runs away into a mini mall, and cleans themselves up. As Zane walks out of the bathroom, he sees Shea rolling around in the water fountains! A goldfish lies on the floor, and Zane plucks it off the ground, and sets it in the pond. "Hahaha!" Laughs the curious cat girl. Zane looks around the mall, and traces the water all the way to the mall entrance. A few people are glaring at Shea, who is still splashing in the half-empty pond. "Shea, really? This is the craziest day ever..." Mutters a giggly Zane. He leans down to pick her up, and Shea sits up.

Zane's cheeks are flushed, and Shea is widening her eyes. Their lips had met... And they throw themselves into a naughty make out session.

Zane POV

Shea's lips press into mine, shaping themselves to match my lips. Her mouth tastes like a tart cherry, and her fingers twist into my delicate hair. I press mine into hers more and more desperately, ignoring the shoppers watching us. Shea's tongue starts poking around my mouth, and the tart cherry flavor becomes a strawberry. I open my eyes momentarily to see Kai, Jay, and Cole staring at me. We break our kiss, gasping. My hands are frozen around Shea's waist.


	9. He's MINE!

**Songfic piece for the lovebirds is coming next chapter, guys! Just a warning. Now, what will Zane do? In love, in trouble! A bit fluffy between Shea and Zane. Oh, and I might change my pen name to Baneshipping! Long chapter alert.**

Zane releases his grip on his forbidden lover's waist, inching away from her very slightly. He glances at Shea, who has her cat ears covered up. She kicks a fish into the pond. Cole stammers "Z-Zane? Did y-you just muh-make out with a random girl on the s-street?" Zane grins sheepishly. He answers "Not quite random..." Jay stares at Zane like he's insane. The blue ninja asks "How'd you meet her, then?" Shea gives the "Uh oh" look. Shea explains "We... Kinda met when I... attacked... him a few months back..." She blushes with shame. Kai looks at Zane and jostles the Nindroid back and forth, yelling "You kissed the girl who tried to murder you in January! Zane, are you absolutely stupid or insane?!" A news reporter is filming the entire thing, excited to have another new scoop.

The wintery ninja snaps back "I know, but I would have been killed if she hadn't interfered with her animalistic friends! They were tearing me to shreds, and if it hadn't been for her, there wouldn't have been anything left of me to save!" Jay caterwauls "Oh, Zane, you are insane! Animalistic how?!" Shea gives him a "shut your mouth" look. He lets her speak. Shea says "I can show you just how animalistic I am, and then you can probably bet on them very easily." Jay snarls "Huh! You are just an ordinary girl!" Zane looks like he's going to bust out in a fit of laughter. "Ordinary is not the right word!" States the Nindroid before he laughs too much to speak. She removes her hoodie, and shows the ninja.

Her cat ears swivel around, listening to the chattering going on. Shea's tail unwinds from her leg, and trails behind her. It flicks with amusement. Her claws unsheathe and she swipes at the empty air. She purrs "Now what do you think?" Jay's jaw drops. He is speechless from shock. Kai tugs on her ear, and she yells "Ow! Ow, stop it!" Zane angrily swats his red friend's hand away from Shea's ears. Cole carefully parts her hair, suspicious of this being faked. "She's a real cat. She's a cat!" Exclaims the earth master. Nya arrives on the scene. Nya cries "Woah! Cat girl?!" Jay nods, still at a loss for any words. Zane wraps his arms around Shea, gently pecking her cheek. She feels her cheeks burn into a blush.

Shea POV

Zane sure knows how to make me blush... I whisper "Please don't let me go... I desperately need you..." He tightens his grip, and softly murmurs in my ear "I will never leave you, kitten. Never. We will always be together in spirit, my love." I hiss back "It's not close enough. I need to be with you in more than just spirit, I need to hear your voice, feel your comforting touch!" He seems to sigh, knowing he feels the same distraught as I feel.

I swivel my ears to the ninja as that horrible blue ninja declares "Zane, we're going home. Your girlfriend isn't coming with us, either." I gasp, and Zane tucks me closer to him protectively. I yowl "No! You can't do that!" I feel myself tremble, tears streaming down my face as I throw my arms around my boy. Zane was mine, and I was not going to give him up easily!

Cole grabs me by the shoulders, and I wrap my arms around Zane's neck, and I feel Zane hold me tightly. He yells "You can't take her from me, Cole! You just can't!" Cole grunts "Zane, you idiot..." I scratch Cole's shoulder, hanging onto Zane with my other arm, and I hiss "He's MINE!"

Zane POV

I hold Shea as tightly as possible, fighting with Cole over the cutest girl ever existent in my world. She was MY kitten, and in truth, I will not let her go without a battle going down. She has her arms around my neck, hissing and spitting remarks about how they can't take her from me. "Zane is my love!" Just one more question on my mind, but I won't ask it without earning the favor of the lizard and the bear girl. I screech "Let her go, Cole, before you hurt both me and her!"

Cole finally lets her go, and Shea and I tumble to the ground. She has pain in her eyes, but not as bright as the light of love in her eyes. As cheesy as it was, I think we were made for each other.

Kai POV (as much as I dislike the guy...)

Zane and that girl were practically glued to each other, and were desperately together or something. I finally ask "Hey, cat girl, what's your name?" Zane seems to narrow his eyes, expecting me to try to take her from him. The girl replies "The name's Shea." Ok, nice name. Sure, she was hot, and I wanted her myself, but... Shea is Zane's girl right now. I can't take her away from him!"Shea, I think you are-" I begin, but Shea howls "You don't approve, do you?!" I continue "I think you are good for Zane. You both refuse to leave each other's side, and Shea, you have put so much fight into staying with him on the first day. I approve of your love." (Woah... O_O all of a sudden, Kai is much cooler to me. Weird...)

Zane and Shea are both surprised by my passionate allowance of their relationship, which was a taboo. I grin, and laugh a bit. They had eyes as big as dinner plates! I can't help but tell them that their love is fine with me, even though they have a forbidden romance. I step into the crowd.

No POV

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Jay grumbles "Alright, she can come with us..." Zane cries "Yeah!" Shea leaps up, and catches her arms around Zane's shoulders, wrapping her strong, thin legs around his waist. She whispers "Thank you... Thank you, Divines." Shea already knew Zane is a robot, even without being told. She had watched him once in a while. Zane knows that she has the information.

Time flows by as the group walks home. Lloyd is on the Destiny's Bounty when the five arrive, and he says "Nya informed me of the girl. Zane, you are in love with something that isn't even human!" Zane answers that remark with "I'm not human, either." "Lloyd, I already tried to separate those two lovebirds, and Shea sliced off my shoulder pads." Lloyd shivers, getting the hint.

**The ninja have finally met Shea, but will this peace last?**


	10. Author's note: Song fic

You will all forget about that one song fic...


	11. Wait, I'm a ninja?

**Guys, it is my birthday! Almost. But I have horrific news: This story is going to draw to a close in six chapters. I hate to tell you... It is tragic! Now, Zanenator, roll the flick!**

**Zane: Don't call me Zanenator.**

****Shea POV

As we strut in, Zane holding me in his arms, I spot two tall people. One was wearing a thin, old straw hat, and a kimono that still looks spectacular, even after all his hardships. He holds a thick, dead bamboo staff. The woman next to him is beautiful, though time has ravaged her. Her hair is grey, in a long, neat braid. She is an archaeologist, from my observations of her sooty apparel.

"Misako. According to what Zane has told me about this... Cat woman... Is it fairly possible for her to be the gold ninja?" Asks the elderly male. As we come closer, I note Ariel and Nylia are also there. Misako, as the gorgeous older woman was dubbed, answers "I doubt that she is NOT the gold ninja. It was prophesized that the white ninja was to fall head over heels for the gold, or so to speak." Ariel, as rambunctious as usual, clears her throat, then declares "Shea is definitely it. The evidence is unmistakable, Wu. Why are you still asking if she isn't?"

I glance at Zane. His face betrays all his need to apologize to me, and I feel dizzied. Zane lied to me? He lured me to this place to make me a ninja. Why didn't I see it before? No, he loves me. I was just coincidentally apart of a prophecy. What a coincidence!

"But what if we are wrong, Ariel?" questions Nylia. I murmur "Hi, guys..." Ariel turns, confused by my voice. She spots me, and throws me into her embrace. She greets "Yo, Shea! How are you? I will guess you are good?" I dizzily answer "Yeah... I- I uh... Fine. I'm good! How are you?" Ariel answers "Good, good, good..." Nylia nods a greeting, and introduces "This is Sensei Wu and Misako." I greet "Nice to meet you."

The old man actually frightens me, but I brave through it. Wu dryly comments "You are afraid of me." I widen my eyes in alarm. He can read minds? Not one of my dang thoughts are safe from him when I'm in this freaking flying ship! I nod in an aggressive manner, then I announce "You freak me out, dude!" Zane stifles laughter, and I glare at him, but I now like butter when he looks down at me.

Sensei Wu POV

She is afraid, and I can tell due to her stiff, unfluid grasp and movements as I approach her. She lets her feet knead the ground in preparation to run away if I attempt to harm her. I note "You are strange. You have cat features, and yet you act almost human, with a life full of emotion." She seems to recoil at my touch as my finger nudges her chin to meet my eyes. She responds with an uncertain tone. "I never wanted to fall in love. Not with anyone like Zane, especially!" Zane protests "Hey, now..." Shea turns around, hand on her waist. She chides "You know what I meant."

The white ninja shrugs with uncertainty. I add dryly "Shea, you know what I am about to tell you." She whips around, fear flooding her once more. The cat woman yowls "I DON'T WANT TO BE A NINJA!" I reach out to touch her, but her hand slams mine away with fierce additude.

Shea POV

He couldn't be serious. I wanted to throw up, cry, hug Zane, and die all at one time. If I was going to be a ninja, is there any possibility of being accepted by the public? No. I had learned not to trust humanity. I rush away from the door, out to the balcony, finally choosing to burst into tears.

Zane POV

"Shea, wait!" I call after her. I start to jog after my weeping love, but a strong tug keeps me inside of the ship. I turn around, knowing that she needed time to cool down. "Zane, she's not happy." Cole, holding my arm, informs me. I spit "Thank you so much, Captain Obvious!" Cole sighs "Look, give her some time..." I nod regretfully.

**Sounds like Sensei sent her packing! If you can persuade me, I will tell you what comes next. Tavia99 is to thank for getting me to write this chapter, and not be lazy.**


	12. Don't love you anymore

**ONCE AGAIN, DEVIANTART USERS, I NEED YOUR HELP! This is a contest on who can do the best version of Shea. Oh no! Only 5 chapters left! What will Zane and Shea DO!?**

* * *

Zane stampeded after Shea as soon as Cole had let go of his arms. Which took exactly one hour. What chilling horrors might have taken Shea? Is she okay? Had he been wrong not to tell her of the prophecy in her name...? What kind of boyfriend who was worth a nickel would leave her in the dark about something so important?!

He felt yearning to see her, the thirst that only her beauty could quench. She lit up his world, she caused him so much pain, yet he couldn't find a way to ask a dire question. The one that he REALLY, truly needed to know. The rising actions were completed by his standards. All he has to do is get Nylia and Ariel's blessings, and he would pop the question.

The way Shea made his world stop was enough to give his satisfaction a permanant poise. Could he even do so, after this...? What if Shea didn't love him anymore? This was his second worst fear.

* * *

Shea sat on the side of a riverbank. Her tears were genuine pain. Why did Zane not tell her? That hour he left her to sulk was all it took for this to happen. It could have been perfect, because it was already better than that old life she had... Now she had to do this to Zane.

The hand on her shoulder shocked her. Zane was beside her. He was so sad, worried, and yet, he was happy. "Are you alright?" He asks Shea, his heart in sync with hers. But it seems that Shea's heartbeat was slow and shadowed by an outside influence that he didn't understand.

"No," She hissed, "I'm not 'alright'!" Shea's eyes were in narrow slits, her golden eyes a familiar shade, the deadly kind he saw when she had tried to kill him. Zane asks, "Is something wrong?" It was like he was losing her again. "THERE IS SOMETHING MORE THAN WRONG, THERE IS THE DECEPTION BETWEEN YOU AND I!" She ferociously screamed at the boy she loves. Shea then turns away, tears streaming down her face.

The time of the link wasn't going to come thanks to them. The love between young Shea and Zane, the everlasting lovers, might not come. Thanks to them, it was all wrong.

She and Zane stare at each other, Zane's gaze worried and Shea's furious. Shea suddenly bolts away from him, tears beginning to overwhelm everybody's favorite cat girl.

She stops to catch her breath, but realized Zane was almost to her position. Her catches her shoulder just as she tries to run away for the second time. His trembling, tender voice asks, "Why are you running away from me?" "LET GO OF ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shea cries out, and she almost claws his arms. She couldn't tell him this, not now, not ever. Yet here she was.

"You don't have to be a ninja. They can't make you who you don't want to be, I'll protect you, and you'll never have to be a ninja. I'll keep you safe." Zane promised to her.

Shea finally explodes, "_I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I HATE YOU, GO AWAY!_"

"You... You don't... Mean that..." He whispers back to her. She yells, "YES, I DO!"

Zane felt something crack inside. He just closed his eyes, suddenly wishing he had died. Wishing he hadn't mentally or physically known her. Then Shea wouldn't have hurt anymore, and he would not have fallen for her. He feels her pull his hand to lead him somewhere.

He opens his eyes. He listened as Shea's more melodious voice whispered, "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore." Zane felt shock and agony.

Her honey brown hair, with wisps of white for bangs, that pair of sunny eyes, her enchanting laugh, that beautiful girl... That girl was the one he watched walk away.

* * *

_**Calling all Deviantart**_ **_artists_**

I need some people for an art contest. If you can make the best picture of Shea, you and I can make a fanfic. There are many scenes I am letting you draw. Register in the format I give you afterwards. More than one entry allowed!

You can make a picture of:

1. Zane VS Shea (Story piece)

2. Sabrina and Shea

3. Shea and the yogurt shoppe (Zane allowed) (story piece)

4. Angel Shea

5. Zane and Shea

6. Shea, Zane, and their child

7. "I'm sorry" (THIS CHAPTER)

8. Just plain Shea

9. Shea and Zane at the mall pond (story piece)

This is the format.

Deviantart user name:

Art piece(s): (Put the name of the entries)

Extra comments on own art:


	13. Forced?

**Okay, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T UPDATE! Goodness, for people who've been demanding updates all the time, they never review... Why is that so? Is it just me? It could be that you don't care and you're pretending to be eager. WELL, IF YOU DON'T GET ME AT LEAST TO 35 REVIEWS, THEN YOU WILL BE WAITING A WHOLE FLIPPING YEAR FOR THE NEXT UPDATE FOR ANTHRO! You got that? Thank you people who did review. You know who you are.**

**Four more to go until this ends. Aka, three until the finale!**

* * *

Zane felt like he was dying on the spot. Shea's figure disappears into the darkness of the night. _Serves you right_, Spirits seemed to whisper into his ears, _Serves you right! Shouldn't have tried, you shouldn't have!_ In his mind, he forced his sixth sense to be dormant so he couldn't hear the malicious spirits of those who have passed. He knew they were right. But that didn't matter. Shea wasn't with him anymore.

"I should have given up the chase." He admits so that it rang through the area. He felt numb, almost dead inside. He whispers into his hands, "It wasn't going to last." How was he going to explain to Sensei that he let Shea leave, walk away from destiny's clear call? In even worse remembrance, he realized something else.

How was he going to tell his brothers they were right...?

Zane couldn't. Have his brothers know that he lost her affection? They would laugh and laugh until he ran off into the woods. Then they'd be sorry about it, and... But why go through that whole process?

The white ninja felt his face growing warm from thinking of the way Shea had walked away from him. The humiliation was too much... And he couldn't pop that one question- ever! He sat beside a pond, and began to wonder...

_Shea doesn't seem to be the type to play a man's heart... R-right?_ He asks himself, _What if she is being FORCED to say so? Then that means she still cares! That means... No. NO. NO! NOOOO! That means whoever forced her to must have her in their clutches!_

Zane feels his body sway. He was not losing her, not until he was sure if she had willingly said so. He hits the surface of the pond, finally emerging to release himself from whatever trance had held him almost moments ago. Cole stares at him, Jay and Kai sitting on the edge.

"Zane," Asks Cole, "What are you doing? Hey, where's Shea?" Zane doesn't respond, until he returns to the solid land. The white ninja sighs, "Shea broke up with me." "ALREADY?!" Yells each of them. Jay cries out, "But, but, b-but! It's only been a single day!" Kai argues, "Shea won't give up that easily..."

"I know. I think..." Zane hesitantly admits, "I think somebody forced her."


	14. Gunshot

**Shea's POV**

* * *

Zane didn't deserve to hurt because of what I have done. If there's one thing that Zane and my girls have in common, it's that they both deserve a better girl than me. My mind drifted to Zane no matter how I felt. He gave me the best day I've ever had, and I leave him in the cold, cruel woods with a broken heart and confusion.

"Misssss that ssssstupid brat already, Sssshea? Ssshealeigh, you realize he could never be with you, even though he wanted you? He climbed to the top for the besssst apple on the tree, and fell, and ended up with YOU. A rotten apple." Skales stood- um, whatever snakes do- behind me.

My mind grew numb, and I felt blind fury, barely keeping myself from killing Skales. This was his fault. Then the burning guilt rose up in my chest. _No, this happened because I ran from a prophecy. Just like the last time._

This happened once before, as punishment by my mother for falling in love with a young falcon-boy named Cameron. _If you ever fall in love again, you will bear a child. If you bear a child, you will die after it is born._ Kill a woman, just for falling in love.

I took a deep breath, and sigh, "Skales, I said it to him. I told him I loved him no more."

"Too bad snakes don't keep their promises." Skales chuckles, before whipping out a gun.

He was going to shoot one of them. This was where it all began, where I chose if I bear a child or not. If I die, we can't have a child anyways... And I watch him aim.

It was at Zane.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud, feminine voice shrieks, and a gunshot is heard. A bloody bullet lands beside the ninja.


	15. An Invite

**Okay, I am READY for the final chapter! I think I figured out what chapter 16 and 17 are.**

Zane raced away, knowing that the feminine voice belongs to Shealeigh, Shea. He gasps out, "SHEA!" He slides through the undergrowth, and comes as soon as Skales pulls the gun towards an injured Shea's head. Zane lets his shurikens knock the weapon away from Skales, rushing at the Hypnobrai.

"Look into my eyesssss..." Skales attempts, but Zane is too furious with the snake to listens. He looks the serpent in the eyes, but is not entranced. He merely roundhouse kicks Skales in the face. The ninja pins Skales with his Shurikens and walks away, over to Shea, who is crying her heart out.

"Zane, It... It hurts in my chest..." She whispers, somehow feeling his presence through the agonizing pain. Zane lets a tear flow down his cheek, seeing that, unless the bullet ricocheted, it had pierced her heart. But it obviously hadn't ricocheted, because it was a clean cut hole all the way through Shea's chest.

Zane sobs, "Shea... I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I never meant to do this to you, Kitten!" "Shhh, Zane, it wasn't your fault... It was mine. I ran from destiny every day of my life." She insists the reason was her to Zane. The nindroid chokes back tears.

As soon as Shea had silenced Zane, he raises her body off the ground, and somehow, he held her chest against him without recoiling from the warm, sticky blood flowing from her chest.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Shea. I am sorry I ever pretended you were a fool for playing in the mall's pond, I'm sorry we never had a second date, and I'm sorry I never... I... I'm just sorry." Zane admits with pain ushering through the white ninja.

Somehow, Shea's chest wound heals up, her heart no longer tattered and ruined by the bullet.

Shea asks, "Do you know that I always loved you?" Zane nods. "Skales made me lie, Zane, and he promised he wouldn't hurt you." "He lied, then."

Zane carries her to her old home, where Ariel and Nylia await their brave, stoic leader's gracious return. He leaves her there.

* * *

It has been 3 months since that day, and Zane has not spoken to Shea again after that, but he'd been talking with Ariel and Nylia a lot, which was odd. Nylia bursts into Shea's room, and gasps, "THIS IS FROM ZANE!"

_Dearest Shealeigh,_

_I would like to invite you to my party tommorrow at the Ninjago Town Hall. You and your friends are all invited. It starts at 5:30 AM, or dawn, if you do not own a clock. _

_Sincerely, Zane._

_P.S. ...Are we still, you know, together?_


	16. The Party

**Okay. Next is the last chapter. Oh my god! I'm actually busy hyperventilating?! Well, this is the shocker put of all of the chapters.**

Shea wore an open chest dress, covering her shoulders and stomach, as well as the lower areas on her chest, but other than that, it exposed all of her upper body. It barely covered her butt. She knew Zane was going to tell her it was over, but might as well look good while breaking up with him.

Zane stood with the others, and noticed he was nervous about something, probably scared that Ariel was going to kill him. When she came up to him, the sun had just poked over the trees, setting the sky ablaze through the tall glass window.

"Shea! Good, now I can start what I wanted to do." Zane cries pleasantly. He grabs Shea's hand, and leads her up onto the stage. He pulls up a microphone, and sings out to her. Everyone listens.

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading... For all the things we are, and are not saying, can we see beyond the scars, and make it to the dawn...? Change the colors of the sky, and open up to: the ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you._

_For all the things that never die, to make it through the night, well love will find you,_

_What about now, what about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love, never went away? What if it's lost behind, words we could never find, baby before it's too late... What about now?_

_Sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day. This broken heart can still survive, with a touch of your grace! Shadows fade into the light! I am by your side, well love will find you,_

_What about now, what about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love, never went away? What if it's lost behind, words we could never find, baby before it's too late... What about now?_

_Now that we're here, now that we come this far, just hold on... There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you, for all my life I am yours!_

_What about now, what about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love, never went away? What if it's lost behind, words we could never find, What about now?_

_What about now, what about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love, never went away? What if it's lost behind, words we could never find, baby before it's too late... Baby, before it's too late, baby, before it's too late! What about now?_

Everybody watches Zane twist to Shea, and nails to the ground, taking her hand. "Shea, I have never truly loved a girl before. I was lucky to get it right the second time around." Zane announces. He pulls out a beautiful box, and then... "Shealeigh." He pulls the box open. "Will you marry me?" He takes the ring out of the box.

It was a platinum ring with gold snaking around it. On the top, there was a circle of rubies, surrounded by aquamarines, surrounded by emeralds, and in the center, there was a diamond roughly the side of a rubber ball.

Shea slips it on and breathes, "Y... Yes..." The she screams it while throwing , "YES, YES, ZANE, A THOUSAND TIMES YES! ZANE JULIEN, I WILL MARRY YOU!" Shea starts crying, and sobs, "I think I'm the happiest girl in Ninjago thanks to you!"

Zane smiles and almost has a meltdown with his lover. He whispers, "I love you. You made me the happiest man." Then, he yells, "Alright, let's put this party to life!"

Zane tones down, and tells her, "Let's start planning."


	17. Once upon a time

**OMG, IT'S HERE! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HEEEERE! Heheheh! Congrats! I... I'm crying? Dude...! I'm crying! Let's start the story... Deviantartists, please do me a favor.**

"NYA! I, I just realized that..."

Shea struggles into her dress. It was a bad time to be nervous, and yet she was. Nya was in a white dress with golden cuffs. Shea was trying to clamber into the beautiful dress she, Misako, and Nya had picked out.

It was white, with smooth, form fitting features, barely covering her chest, when it hit her waist, it flares out, and gets feathery and lacy. It stops when you reach the ankle, as to not hinder her movement, and the laces were gold.

Nya looks at her. Shea finishes, "I don't have any blue, this isn't old, and I didn't borrow anything."

"Shea. I have a solution to your blue problem, and I can lend you something old." Nya tells her coolly.

She gives Shea a pair of blue earrings, and an old, yet beautiful golden hairband.

"This is an old wedding gift," Nya explains, pointing to the hairband, "And the earrings are both borrowed and blue."

Shea smiles. After she puts them on, Shea goes and waits for the cue of music. The trill sends Shea's heart in her throat. What if Zane says no? What if somebody objects! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS- no, she can't think that way! Zane WILL say yes. She blushes as soon as she thinks about it.

Three young girls start walking, spreading rose petal around the room. Shea links arms with Dr. Julien, who she met a few times before she met Zane. Zane looked fantastic, with his hair slicked back- well, with about fifty spikes disagreeing with the hair gel-, and he had on a white tuxedo. He was smiling, face a bit pink, at Shea.

The music cue went on. She strolled down the line, ready to give her life to the white ninja, and stay with him as long as she lives. Dr. Julien slips away, and Zane's hand helps Shea up the stairs. (I don't know what a wedding looks like, so screw the full thing!)

"Zane, do you take Shea as your lawfully wedded wife?" Asks the pastor, and everyone can tell he wants Zane to say he doesn't.

Zane announces proudly, "I do."

"Shea, do you take Zane as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor continues.

Shea calls out, "I do!"

The pastor smiles, and asks everyone, "If anyone objects to this happy couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The crowd doesn't even chirp. Everyone anticipates Zane sweeping her off the ground. Shea glances, seeing Ariel and Nylia are holding each other and crying into each other with sorrow and happiness. The ninja look so pleased, though Cole was the most intimidating of them all.

The priest finally tells them, "You may now BRIEFLY kiss the bride."

The whole crowd laughs out at the point, since a groom has actually kissed his bride until she passed out. When silence reconsumes the group, Zane whips Shea off her feet, and kisses her passionately for a whole minute before taking his mouth away from hers.

Zane asks, "Is this happily ever after?"

Shea answers, "The answer is no.

"This is just 'Once upon a time', Zane."

**ALRIGHT! I CRIED FOR, LIKE, 3 HOURS WHILE WRITING THIS! Okay, I need a favor, Deviantart. **

**I need a deviant artist (or two... Or seventy... Or a thousand!) to draw out Zane and Shea's "Once upon a time" for me!**

**Deviantart name:**

**Art piece name: (mention now or later)**

**Also, be on the lookout for the sequel to Anthro, "Abortion"!-**


End file.
